For the Benefit of a Little Prince (Kael'thas x Rommath x Astalor)
by Flagfish
Summary: That the high and esteemed prince of Quel'thalas likes to be dominated in bed is news to none of his advisors; as Kael'thas' most devoted follower and most intimate friend, Grand Magister Rommath had inwardly prided himself that none could attend his Highness better than he could. However, one night Kael'thas asks for both Rommath and Astalor.


_In fond recollection of Illidan's little prince._

XXX

Outside the entrance to the prince's private chamber, guards stood at attention when Astalor and Rommath made their way in; behind them the doors came shut with a deep and reverberating echo that sounded all through the Black Temple halls. Rommath's expression remained unaffected on his approach to the bed.

"You've done well," he remarked, he was notoriously rigid and critical, perfectionistic_— especially where matters concerned the one true and benevolent monarch, the prince of Quel'thalas_.

In the fel light of torches suspended on the walls, the white figure of Kael'thas came into view, _naked as the day he was born_; Astalor had got him completely suspended in tight arcane bonds, they pulsed translucent and vivid all across the flesh of his body. He had him folded nearly double, restrained profanely on his back with his legs bent so far toward his chest that his knees nearly fell on either side of his face.

_All as per the prince's orders_.

The ripple of fabric sounded through the room with a low gust of wind when Rommath and Astalor fell to their knees some yards before the bed, they bowed with practiced grace as Rommath's greeting issued like a secret confession of love.

"_All radiance and glory to his Highness the Prince_," he mouthed, "ever are His humble servants at His ready command."

He did not await permission to rise, because his Highness was tightly gagged and bound; _he knew Kael'thas intimately well and needed no indication as to what he was to do_. Indeed they'd been acquainted since boyhood, and since boyhood Rommath was aware the gifts bestowed on him in means of the arcane were intended for the express purpose of serving the prince.

_There was no greater or more honorable purpose in life_, and it was a duty to which he'd invested himself with the tenderest sort of affection.

He'd served Kael'thas unquestioningly, _lovingly_, and guarded him like the fiercest and most possessive hound; he needed not be told _what the prince wished for in bed_, because he knew his desires better than Kael knew them, himself.

When Kael'thas wished that Astalor bind him that time, Rommath made no protest on the matter; he conveyed the request to him without comment or qualm, and came to inspect his handiwork to ascertain it met his specifications.

On their approach to the mattress, Rommath's aristocratic hand came gently on the white of Kael's thigh, he traced the glittering lines of the binds in their low ethereal hum; "_Oh, yes, fine handiwork indeed_," he observed, the fine threads nearly parsed the pale flesh, _and Rommath knew his Highness must like the feel of charged energies pressed almost painfully tight._

There was just at Kael's entrance a styled glimmering jewel, an elaborately crafted handle attached to a fel crystal, which was inserted too far in to see— _but Rommath recognized the item, he knew it well_; he smiled knowingly, fondly, as the slender digits of his hand slid through the handle with proficient ease. "So my Liege has granted this honor to Astalor tonight," he mouthed, _there was audible jealousy to his voice._

But Rommath didn't question Kael's choice in the matter, aware as he was the prince's word was absolute.

Astalor watched dutifully all the while, aware of Rommath's superiority in rank compared with himself; Rommath slowly tugged the golden handle out from inside Kael, as the item slid out the gems embedded in its carved surface glittered in the low torchlights. Kael'thas' voice came in a quiet hum from below, the muscles at the underside of his legs went tight; Astalor became aware then of how elegantly and gracefully he was built, _like he never was meant to be covered by clothes at all._

The fel crystal emerged out from inside him with slick, profane sounds, the translucent fluid Astalor had conjured earlier to use on him left glistening trails that streamed down its glassy surface, and unto the small entrance beneath; Kael's breath came a bit strained, he struggled a little in his binds and Rommath's attention turned to him directly.

"_Shh..._" he whispered, "Your Highness need not be concerned—"

_He knew all too well he didn't like being neglected_.

Rommath whispered a soft incantation after that, and the gag cleared from over Kael's mouth; his lips had got red and raw, slick down to his chin. When the fabric came off, he gasped very subtly for breath, and Rommath slid one hand through his hair as with nurturing affection, his thumb then traced just his lower lip, _he knew Kael must want to suck on it_.

"_Oh, but my Lord is hungry, isn't he_," he asked, _tenderly, like he were speaking to a child_; in his other hand, the fluid from the crystal had trailed down to his wrist, he turned toward it and lapped at the streamlet before it would reach farther down. Astalor watched as Rommath then leaned over the prince, he tugged down at his Kael's lip with his thumb and whispered, "_Open—_"

Kael's head tilted up from the mattress with almost impatient anticipation while Rommath got the crystal between his waiting lips, he hummed with audible relief when finally he got it in his mouth; Astalor licked his own lips absently while he observed this_. Fel crystals were precious and powerful resources, to have one that size for the prince's personal use was a coveted luxury indeed_.

Illidan, himself, had permitted Kael'thas to have at him directly, he'd let him drink from him the enchanted fel energies that coursed his demonic form, _if Kael had been good_; on such occasions the prince's magisters followed him longingly with their eyes, _the arcane powers lingered intangibly around him in his wake with the love he'd been gifted_.

"_Shh— gently_—"

Rommath warned, his hand caressed through Kael'thas' hair; unexpectedly, he then turned his gaze to Astalor, who'd been certain the others had all but forgot he was there.

"It looks good, doesn't it," he asked, and Astalor regarded him defeatedly; "Grand magister," he said, "_I'll ask you not to torment me with taunts_—"

But that wasn't Rommath's intention; with his hand still on the crystal at Kael's mouth, he beckoned to Astalor and then turned his own attention to the prince's naked thighs. The transparent fluid still streamed wetly from Kael's entrance down the white flesh of his behind, it glistened over the pressed lines of the bonds and farther down from there; Rommath tugged carefully at the skin and leaned over his behind, his breath issued humid just over the small entrance as he spoke.

"_Come here, Astalor_," he asked, "_You've never tasted something so sweet_."

At that, he slowly got his tongue on the entrance, he lapped at it slowly and sucked at him there, _like it was too good to let go_; but he'd promised he'd _share_, his eyes met Astalor's from behind his black locks, and he practically forced himself to let go.

He emerged from it breathless, slick round the mouth, and absently licked at his lips as he beckoned Astalor closer; "_Go ahead_," he asked, and Astalor struggled to maintain his composure; he remembered to mind his gratitude and elegance, _because here was a very rare gift_.

_He could feel the pulsing hum of power that lingered from the crystal before, he tasted it even before he'd got his tongue on him—_ and, despite himself, he moaned just a little when he had his first taste, his long fingers pressed on the flesh of Kael's behind as he lapped the fluid out from inside him, _hungrily_, Kael'thas' voice came muffled from somewhere below.

Without lifting his face from where he was still lapping at Kael, Astalor gazed toward Rommath, _like he was physically unable to let go_, and Rommath brushed the hair from his eyes; "I suppose you've earned this, haven't you," he said, "_you've really been very good_."

Finally, with an admirable bout of discipline Astalor managed to draw himself away, the streamlets glittered from his lips to the wet flesh below; Rommath's expression was unreadable as he regarded him, _like he was fighting to suppress his jealousy somehow_—

"_Good?_" he asked, and Astalor flushed, _he still was catching his breath_; "_If I may, Grand magister_," he replied humbly, "_I do not deny I've not tasted anything so sweet—_"

_Why you...?_ Rommath wondered with a bit of sulking bitterness, his thumb slid at the side of Astalor's mouth as to wipe the fluid there; "We ought not leave his Highness unattended—"

At that, he got his free hand on Astalor's and gently directed two of his digits to Kael's entrance, they slid slickly inside until he'd got them in all the way, _to the knuckle_.

"_Master is too gentle_," he explained, he spoke in reference to Illidan; his lips brushed on Astalor and he kissed him slowly, _he still tasted the fel energy on him_; "_He isn't reckless enough with his Highness to really get him satisfied, and that simply won't do_—"

"Too _gentle?_" Astalor asked, because Illidan's encompassing power and sheer daunting size had every of Kael's magisters certain he'd properly_ pounded him into the mattress_ when he was inclined; they all had imagined it was the sort of brilliantly devastating affair that would leave the prince unable to walk for hours after the fact.

Unexpectedly, however, for all his terrible demonic power, Illidan really was quite careful and attentive, there was tenderness to him at which Kael'thas never would have guessed; and while the Sin'dorei revered Illidan for all he'd given them in aid,_ Rommath understood all the same that his Highness needed to be fucked far more brutally than that._

While he pressed Astalor's fingers tightly inside Kael, he wondered for some moments whether his soft-spoken second in command truly had it in him to properly please the prince— but as Kael'thas had asked specifically for Astalor, Rommath knew all the same he ought not doubt him.

_To be continued..._

XXX

A/N: Small break from my Wranduin story— which is also a bit of an Illidan/Kael story, and kind of Jaina/Kael, and kind of a Kairoz/Nozdormu/Malygos/Krasus tangle— and maybe a bit of Azshara/Illidan (Tyrande/Illidan? Malfurion/Illidan...?) But one thing that story doesn't include is Kael'thas/Rommath/Astalor— I suspect only Rommath _really_ knows how to give it to Kael the way he wants it, so this story had to be included somewhere, _for the benefit of a little prince_.

A/N: On an entirely unrelated note, if anyone (over 18) happened to watch a certain film recently called _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies and is up for some __**Tolkien-based M/M RP**__ (preferably involving __**Thranduil**__ in some way), please feel free to message me. Thank you! _


End file.
